edenverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Character Guidelines/@comment-28462499-20160927071347
Lilitu and Luminita Anima - The Soulbound Sisters Note: This sheet was created before the creation of the Skills and Abilities section. These characters have such things listed under Backstory. Luminita Anima Basic Information and Physical Description *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 19 *'Height:' 155cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Title:' The Sun That Chases The Night *'Theme:' Day Personality Luminita's personality can best be described as "quirky and somewhat energetic." She refers to herself (and others) entirely in third-person, calling herself "Lumi" for short, dresses strangely, and is generally extremely childish and playful. She is, however, surprisingly intelligent and knowledgeable, being older than she looks, and extremely perceptive of others' feelings. She does not, however, seem to have a sense of personal space. Luminita is often uncaring of her surroundings, doing as she pleases and often not thinking things through. This occasionally results in injury, and sometimes damaged clothing - however, at first opportunity she can and will repair it, hence the somewhat-patchwork hat. Said hat is particularly important to her, being an old childhood gift from her parents. The only other thing she treasures enough to keep out of harms' way is the journal she uses to communicate with Lilitu. Spark - Emotional Projection Luminita's Spark is Emotional Projection - the ability to project the emotions of herself and others via the Light of the Soul. This has two major uses - modification of existing soul-techniques, as well as empathy and emotional manipulation. Luminita can 'infuse' the Light of the Soul - either her own, or others - with the emotions of an individual. This causes the technique to have a different effect - for example, infusing it with rage may make the technique more unstable and destructive, whereas joy might help a healing technique. The other usage of this power is to project the emotions of others directly onto a mind rather than the soul - allowing her to naturally sense the emotions of those near her, even if she's unaware of them otherwise, and to modify them. This is much easier to do in minor shifts if the target is unaware. Luminita generally uses it to make her customers calmer and happier. Lilitu Anima Basic Information and Physical Description *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 19 *'Height:' 185cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Title:' The Darkness Between The Stars *'Theme:' Night Personality Much like Luminita, Lilitu refers to herself in third-person. However, contrasting Luminita, she is more "elegant and refined" as the image of her would suggest. She reacts to things calmly, and often seems to possess almost no sense of humor - unless the source is Luminita. She often seems anxious, though she periodically takes deep breaths to calm herself down. Lilitu seems to have many regrets, and seems to have difficulty understanding and experiencing happiness, joy, love, and other similar emotions - though this does not mean she lacks them. She doesn't do anything without carefully analyzing the situation first, and always proceeds with caution. However, she will generally act in the best interest of others around her, even when it would be dangerous for her. While she is more than capable of handling herself, this can and has caused trouble for her. While it may be difficult to befriend Lilitu due to her own struggles with emotion, if one were to succeed, they would find her loyalty almost absolute. It would take something special to separate her from her friends and family. In particular, she is extremely protective of Luminita. If anyone even implies that they have harmed her or intend on harming her, she will go to great lengths to stop them. Spark - Force Barrier Lilitu's Spark is Force Barrier - the ability to conjure structures made entirely of telekinetic force. These structures are surprisingly fragile when dealing with individual objects, and can easily shatter - however, they can be 'keyed' to only affect specific objects. These barriers can create many complex shapes, even interacting with light - to others, it may appear as if she is simply conjuring objects, though it takes significant effort. Their fragility cannot be understated, however, and they cannot move more than several kilograms per object. However, this limit is per object - Lilitu generally keys her barriers to only affect small objects and particulates, such as sand. Using this, she can manipulate far more matter than normal. It is also particularly effective with liquids. Shared Backstory Categorizing Luminita and Lilitu is difficult - by one definition, they are twin sisters, and by another, they are the same individual. Since they were born, the two have existed in a strange state of duality - during the day, Luminita is "active." During the night, she vanishes, replaced by Lilitu. The two communicate with an enchanted journal that persists when they switch. The Anima sisters were born in Nazareth, the capital of the Dominion of Keter, and went through an unusually rapid development, both physically and mentally. Their Sparks were awakened at a much younger age than normal - at the age of four, when it is traditional to do so at ten. Unlike most others Awakened at such a young age, their unique situation allowed them to develop at an accelerated rate, rather than destructively lashing out around them. As a result, they physically and mentally matured by the age of ten, and blazed through Nazareth's education system by the age of twelve. The twins have been living independently since they were fifteen years of age, due to their rapid development - they keep in close contact with their friends and family, as well. Luminita works primarily as a botanist and florist, owning a flower shop and doing research on the interaction of plants and the Light of the Soul. She has mastered floral magics, allowing her to manipulate plantlife - both controlling it and encouraging its growth. She is currently studying Awakening of plants. Lilitu, by contrast, directly studies magic itself, focusing primarily on a brand of ritual magic known as Circle Magic. It requires significant arcane power, channeled over a period of time with a prepared ritual circle. Her only notable complaint about her duty is that it must be done at night due to her nature - resulting in a lack of available assistants. Several people have tried to discredit them due to their young age, much to their chagrin.